


The One With Daddy!Kink

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant!Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Knotting, Public Humiliation, Submissive!Dean, light feminization (occasional dresses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean ends up mated to a conservative alpha named Castiel. Castiel makes Dean call him Daddy. Sam is shockingly okay with it all.





	The One With Daddy!Kink

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**

Dean was still trying to figure out how he’d gotten himself mated. All he’d wanted to do last night was stop at the club and have a drink on his way home. But there’d been a gorgeous blue eyed alpha, and he’d asked Dean to dance.

The next thing Dean knew they’d ended up in the back room on a couch. The alpha had just smelled  _perfect_ , like no other alpha Dean had ever met. He didn’t usually let alphas take him back there, but he just couldn’t help it.

But then, just as the alpha was going for Dean’s belt he’d stopped and pulled back. Dean could still hear his words echoing in his head.

_“If you don’t leave right now, I’m going to claim you. And I am_ not _a liberal alpha, you will be my property in all ways the law allows.”_

Normally that would have sent Dean running for the hills, he had sworn his whole life that he wasn’t going to be some knot head’s bitch.

But he hadn’t run. He’d stayed. And the alpha had claimed him.

Castiel. He’d found out later the alpha’s name was Castiel. And even now, in the early hours of the morning after, he still smelled perfect. The alpha was still asleep in the bed next to Dean, and he somehow looked particularly handsome in sleep.

Dean hadn’t felt a hint of regret last night, and it had been a long night of so many knots. But in the light of day he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it meant to be the property of a conservative alpha.

“Good morning, baby.”

Dean jumped, looking up at bright blue eyes. Castiel was awake and staring at him intently.

“Oh! Um, good morning Castiel. Uh, I mean Alpha?” Dean hesitated, not sure what his new mate preferred.

Castiel laughed softly, pulling himself up and pushing Dean over on his back in one fluid movement. He propped himself up with his arms on either side of Dean’s face, smiling down at the omega. The position made Dean feel small and submissive in a way no alpha before had ever been able to manage.

“Yes, about that,” Castiel said, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Dean’s lips. “You are going to call me  _Daddy_.” His voice was firm, leaving no doubt that it was anything other than an order.

A shiver of pleasure raced down Dean’s back at the alpha’s words and he blushed. “W-what?”

Castiel grinned, pushing the covers back so he could trail kisses down Dean’s body, peppering several across the omega’s flat belly. “Very soon I will be filling you up with my pups, so it’s only appropriate.” He moved back up to look Dean in the eye, alpha command thick in his deep voice. “So any time you speak to me, you’re to call me Daddy. Do you understand?”

Dean squirmed, face burning red and unable to look the alpha in the eye. The thing was, the alpha was tapping into a long held, very  _secret_  kink. Just thinking about using the word was making Dean’s dick twitch, and he could already feel himself getting a little slick.

Dean cleared his throat, his whole body burning. “Yes… D-Daddy, I understand.”

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Good boy.” He reached down to tease Dean’s rapidly hardening cock. “You like that, don’t you? You like calling me Daddy.”

Dean whined at the pleasure of his alpha’s hand, embarrassed but compelled to tell the truth. “Yes Daddy… I like it.”

“It turns you on,” Castiel said, dropping his lips to Dean’s ear. “You’re going to have to call me Daddy in front of people, too. Does that turn you on?”

Dean moaned, arching up into Castiel’s hand. “Yes, yes Daddy!” he gasped out. The light humiliation of it only heightening his pleasure.

Castiel grinned and pulled off Dean entirely. “Present yourself for me, baby. And beg for my knot.”

Dean quickly scrambled up, dropping his face and shoulders to the bed, but staying up on his knees so that his ass would be up in the air. He reached back and gripped his cheeks in his hands, just as Castiel had demanded the night before, and spread himself open. Slick was already leaking from his ready hole.

“Please Daddy!” Dean begged, all hesitation lost to desperation. “I need your knot Daddy, please!”

Castiel chuckled behind Dean as he climbed into position. “Of course baby, Daddy will always take care of you.”

Dean felt his alpha’s thick cock brush against his entrance, then suddenly thrust inside, making him cry out in surprise. The alpha quickly jumped to a fast pace, and Dean’s hands dropped back to the bed, needing to brace against the headboard as the alpha pounded into him.

Dean moaned as each stroke hit his sweet spot. “Oh yes Daddy, please, more!”

Castiel only growled as he fucked Dean harder, strong hands gripping the omega’s hips,  skin slapping against Dean’s ass with each stroke.

It felt like being claimed all over again and Dean loved it.

After what felt like a wonderful eternity, Castiel’s knot finally started to swell, and Dean felt himself getting closer. It only took a few more sharp thrusts before he was coming with a loud cry, pleasure racing through him in waves.

A few strokes later and Castiel slammed in with one last growl, knot locking in place and seed spilling inside him. With a long, satisfied growl the alpha collapsed onto Dean, pinning the omega to the bed under his weight.

Dean’s mind was spinning as he came down from his own orgasm, and his brain was catching up to everything he’d just said. He blushed again as he thought about what was in store for him with his new mate.

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “From now on, you don’t come without permission. Unless you want to be punished.”

Dean shivered and squirmed, startled again by the pleasure at his alpha’s words. “Yes, Daddy…”

Maybe Dean wasn’t so liberal after all?

* * *

Eight months later Dean was very settled into his new life. Although being heavily pregnant was still new, but Castiel had insisted he get used to that as well, because he’d promised Dean  _many_  pups.

Turned out being the property of a conservative alpha meant he didn’t make many of his own choices anymore. Castiel chose everything from his clothes, to where to knot him, and when to breed him. The alpha kept Dean plugged and collared at all times, and even controlled when and if Dean was allowed to orgasm.

The funny thing was, Dean couldn’t really remember why he’d never wanted this life in the first place. Because it was wonderful. His alpha’s tight control only made him feel safe and loved.

“Come on, baby,” Castiel said, helping Dean out of the car.

They were at Castiel’s favorite restaurant, a swanky little italian place in the north end of downtown. It was small enough to feel private, while still being large enough to accommodate work events like the one planned tonight. Castiel’s law firm had just promoted a new partner, so all six of the partners where going out to celebrate. With their omegas of course, at least those of them who were mated.

The first time Castiel had taken Dean out in public it had been a difficult adjustment for the omega, but these days he was used to it. It had been hardest to accept the frilly maternity dresses Castiel made him wear for special occasions like this, but Dean had accepted it, happy to please his alpha.

Tonight Castiel had put him in a ruffly pink dress with a short skirt and an empire waist that emphasized his huge belly. It made Dean blush a little, but his alpha said he liked the color on his cheeks.

Dean had his eyes submissively low as Castiel lead him into the restaurant, but he squeezed his alpha’s hand affectionately, pleased to be there with him. He had his attention entirely on obeying his alpha, so he didn’t even glance up at the others at the table as they approached it.

“Dean?!”

Dean’s head snapped up, and he stared in shock at his brother sitting at their table. He was looking back at him with a similar expression.

He’d been dodging his brother for months now, using every excuse he could think of to avoid introducing his brother to his alpha. Because as happy as he was, he didn’t want his little brother to see the kind of omega he’d become.

“I thought so,” Castiel said, leading Dean to his seat. “I knew there aren’t very many Winchesters in town, and that Sam was likely the brother who’s been conveniently too busy to meet me. Isn’t that right?”

Dean ducked his eyes to the table as he sat, face burning. “Yes, Daddy.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sam, didn’t want to know what his brother thought of him now.

“And I’m also pretty sure you’ve been lying to me,” Castiel said, taking his seat next to Dean. He was speaking loud enough for the whole table to hear. “About Sam being too busy. Is that true, baby?”

Dean’s face burned. “Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry.” He swallowed, knowing what his alpha wanted to hear. “You’re going to need to punish me, Daddy.” He still couldn’t look at Sam.

Castiel nodded, appearing grave. “Yes, I will baby. But it will have to wait until we get home, I won’t let your disobedience ruin our dinner.”

Dean did his best not to squirm, still staring at the table. “Thank you, Daddy.”

There was silence for a moment, and Dean just focused on his hands on his lap, waiting for his brother to explode. But when Sam finally spoke, it wasn’t at all what he expected.

“Holy shit…” Sam said, clearly shocked.

He didn’t sound angry at all, and Dean finally looked up at his brother, and was surprised to see he looked more awed than angry.

“I can  _not_  believe it,” Sam said, speaking to Castiel. “Never in my  _life_  did I think anyone would be able to tame Dean, he’s always been the most wild and disobedient omega I’ve ever known.” His face lit up in a huge smile. “But you’ve got him perfectly trained, obedient and submissive, it’s wonderful! How the hell did you do it?”

Dean gaped at his brother, shocked that he wasn’t just okay with this, he was downright  _pleased_.

Castiel chuckled, putting a hand high on Dean’s thigh. “A lot of domination. I gave him a choice before I claimed him, told him if he stayed he would belong to me. He stayed, and I have made my ownership  _very_  clear ever since.” He turned to Dean. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Dean blushed and nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Sam just shook his head, clearly amazed. “Well it’s fantastic! And I’m going to be an uncle!” He sounded so excited all of a sudden, as if he’d just realized that fact. “When is he due?”

“In about a month,” Castiel said, grinning. He put a possessive hand on Dean’s belly, rubbing gently. “I’ll be breeding him again soon after, I want a big family.”

Dean started to squirm, torn between being embarrassed and pleased. Maybe it was better that Sam was happy, it would certainly make things easier going forward.

“That’s wonderful,” Sam said, beaming. “I do hope you keep him well bred, it suits him.”

“It certainly does,” Castiel agreed, smiling fondly at Dean.

Throughout the meal, Dean did his best to be obedient and submissive for his alpha, but he found it a little difficult with his brother sitting there. He wished he could just slip back into his normal, comfortable obedience, but he felt like he needed to try harder. That it wasn’t coming quite naturally.

Castiel seemed to be picking up on his discomfort, he kept eying Dean throughout the meal.

When the meal was over, Castiel turned to Dean. “Baby, I can tell you need to suckle, come on.”

Dean’s face bloomed bright red. Castiel only called it suckling when he wanted to use a little humiliation to dominate him. And he knew Castiel was making him do it in front of Sam to prove a point, to remind Dean who he belonged to.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean said, not making eye contact with anyone as he slipped out of his chair and under the table.

Castiel pulled his chair away from the table a little and spread his legs, making sure that Dean couldn’t use the table cloth to hide what he was doing.

Dean blushed when he realized everyone would be able to see. He was glad at least Sam was on the other end of the table, so he was hidden from his brother’s view.

Dean knelt in between his alpha’s legs and unzipped his slacks, pulling out his already hard cock. He quickly took it into his mouth, starting to suck and lick just the way he knew Castiel liked it. He did his best to focus on his training, remembering how Castiel’s firm hand had guided him the first time.

The more he focused on pleasing his alpha, the more he was able to slip back into a comfortable submission. He felt his embarrassment start to slip away, no longer caring that every waiter who passed could see what he was doing. By the time Castiel’s knot started to swell he was fully absorbed in his task, and when the alpha finally filled his mouth and came down the back of his throat he couldn’t help the pleased moan as he settled in to suckle. His eyes drifted closed as he gently sucked the knot in his mouth, muffled little moans escaping as he steadily swallowed his alpha’s seed.

He was so far gone he didn’t even react to Castiel speaking to his brother.

“Do you want to see how beautiful your brother looks right now?” Castiel offered. The alpha’s hands ran through Dean’s hair. “Look at me, baby.”

Dean’s eyes blinked open, and he looked up at his alpha through submission hazed eyes. He continued to suckle the knot, his mouth stretched open wide around it, cheeks a happy pink. He gazed adoringly up at Castiel, not even noticing when his brother approached.

“Wow, he’s so beautiful like that,” Sam said, watching the way his brother suckled Castiel’s knot. He seemed entirely impressed.

Dean didn’t pay his brother any mind, his focus was entirely on pleasing his alpha.

His Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
